1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology using a capsule has been known as a support structure of a steering device which applies a rudder angle to a wheel with rotation of a steering wheel. For example, Prior Art 1 describes a technology in which, when an excessive load is applied to a steering column attached to a vehicle body through a capsule and accordingly the steering column is pressed to a front of the vehicle body, a portion of the capsule is cut such that the steering column moves to the front of the vehicle body, thereby protecting a driver (operator) from the steering wheel which is pushed up (secondary collision).